


Late

by AOTY01



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Orc, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOTY01/pseuds/AOTY01
Summary: “Hi I've got a request for JackobyxReader, where they are just fresh in their relationship. they are on a party and there is that one girl that keeps full blown flirting on Nick. He is too polite to call her down, which infuriates the reader. after reader left, Nick sees his mistake and make it up to the reader. please with fluff and smut. thank you so much!”Tumblr Request.





	Late

Request by the lovely @every-jai 

“Hi I've got a request for JackobyxReader, where they are just fresh in their relationship. they are on a party and there is that one girl that keeps full blown flirting on Nick. He is too polite to call her down, which infuriates the reader. after reader left, Nick sees his mistake and make it up to the reader. please with fluff and smut.  
thank you so much!”

Word count:   
Y/N - your name   
Warnings: Insecurity, Smut, 

 

You and Nick had only been together a month or so when you were invited to a party. It was just gonna be a 2, maybe 3 hour thing at most. A few drinks, dancing, all in all a good date night. 

You were excited, you’d bought a new dress, something cute and flirty but not too revealing, and done your makeup all nice, even gone as far as to curl your hair. You looked damn good, if you did say so yourself. 

By the time Nick knocked at your door, you were dressed to the nines. When you pulled open the door, it took everything in Nick not to drop his jaw. His voice was gruffer and its usual rumble, “Y/N, you, you look fantastic. I mean really, just radiant -” 

The blush you felt creeping from your cheeks to your ears to your neck brought the sense back to your head. You took his hand with a soft thank you, using the slight moment it took to lock the door to compose yourself. Even while you sat in the car, and when Nick closed your door, even when he climbed back into the driver's seat, you could feel his eyes on you. You felt a kind of confidence building in your chest, the small, shy little smile that Nick would send your way build it up another brick every time you saw it. 

The party was well underway by the time you arrived, music blaring and joyful cries audible from all the way down the street. Drunk patrons stumbled around the front yard, smiles and belligerent laughter decorating the air. 

“I’ll just go get us some drinks”, Nick whispered into your ear, his lips brushed against your skin. You watched as he pushed his way to the refreshment table, the strong muscles in his back and arms. Despite he great amount of disrespect against Orcish beings, there was no denying that Nick was quite the catch. Often in the days that the two of you would go out, you would see women ogle him from just feet away, blatantly staring at him despite you standing right beside him. 

You were the jealous type, something that Nick was beginning to recognize quite clearly. He always reassured you after that you were the only one he had eyes for. while you believed him, it bothered you that he was keen to show that truth to you, but not anyone else. 

Suddenly it occurred to you that Nick had been gone a while, definitely longer than it takes to get two drinks. You tried to peer over the heads of the others around you, attempting to spot the speckled head of your lover. When you found no success, you decided to push your way through the crowd in the direction of the drink table. You were pushed and shoved around like a ragdoll, feet stepped on and such. 

Then you heard Nicks chuckle, not the one he uses with you, though. This sounded more like the laugh he used when one of the other officers began to make rude jokes at his expense, when they made him uncomfortable. You called out to him, reaching so that you could grab hold of him. When he heard your voice, Nick perked up, looking around, and taking hold of your arm and pulling you into his chest. 

“Y/N, great, this is just perfect timing, This is Jazelle”, The relaxed smile slid from your face as you looked where he was directing. A tall, Orcish woman stood before you both, a pale pink headwrap on, it matched her apparel well. She looked down at you, and if she had any hair, her eyebrow would’ve been raised in judgement. She was striking though, strong and curvy figure, plump lips and dazzling eyes. 

“You must be the girlfriend.” She had a pretty voice too, but it was laced with unimpressed judgement. “Handsome right here was just telling me ALL about you.” There was something about the way she said all that showed you all you had to know about her. This woman was after Nick, and she wasn’t going to stop because you were there. 

“Yes, Nick and I are dating.” 

She sighed, resting an hand on Nick’s bare arm, “You’re so strong! You must work out all the time, I’m sure.” 

Nick coughed, as though he expected this woman to suddenly cease her flirtation because I arrived, “Yeah, uh, sometimes, I do, occasionally.” 

It was night and day across her face, from looking to me, she lit up like a christmas tree when he spoke to her. I sighed, shoulders deflating as she continued to gush, “He’s a cop, of course he works out.” 

Nick looked at you suddenly, surprised by your deflated tone. The woman, Jazelle, continued to flirt as though you didn’t exist, caressing her hand up and down the arm of your orc lover. 

Finally, your chest tight, nearly red in the face, you were seething. You pulled your arm from Nick’s grasp, stepping away, “I’m just - I’m gonna go. I’ll see you later Nick.” The tall orc made to speak, call you back, but you had already fled.   
Nick spammed you with texts throughout the night, called you at least 6 times, but all of his attempts were were ignored. You didn’t sleep through the night, and you couldn't help but feel guilty of your actions. While you knew that you were in the right, your mind began to warp so that you had overreacted. 

Nick arrived at your door at 6 o’clock on the nose, he knew you left in just a half hour from then. You swung open the door, taken aback at the nervous, but determined Orc just outside. 

Your lips parted to speak but before you ever received the chance, Nick had pressed his lips firmly to yours in a heated, passionate kiss. He backed you up against the door before pulling away, sheepish blush evident across his features. “I’m sorry, Y/N, really, I don’t know what came over me-” 

Nick continued to babble and you got lost in it, forgetting why you had been upset with him in the first place. When you did remember, though, you deflated, sighing heavily, “Nick.” 

The orc seemed to comprehend your tone perfectly, shoulders slumping, “Okay, before you start just let me explain.” 

“There’s nothing to explain, Nick. You are a perfectly polite person who won’t defend our relationship to incoming women. I’m just glad I learned early on.” 

Nick took a step back, hands sliding weakly from around your body, “No. Y/N that isn’t it at all.” 

You huffed and rubbed a hand at your forehead, “Then what exactly is it, Nick?” You didn’t like your tone, in fact you hated that you were ripping into him like this. 

“Orcs are seen as aggressive, gruff, possessive people. I didn’t want you to think I was like all the rest of them.” Nick’s yellow eyes cast downward, and suddenly his state issued shoe were the most fascinating thing in the world. 

You felt guilty, blaming him for something like that, “I wish you had told me, or, ya know, trusted that I wouldn’t think that about you.” You pulled his face to yours, pressing gentle lips to both cheeks and then his lips. 

He shrugged, those familiar hands conforming around your body again, “I should have trusted you, and I promise to tell you about things like this from now on.” 

You smiled for the first time since he picked you up last night, “I’m gonna be late,” you chuckled as he jumped. “I can drive you! You know, special escort style?” 

You pretended to consider it before pausing, “I think I have a better idea.” 

You kicked the door shut, stripping away your shirt. Nick caught on quickly, divesting himself of his uniform, and chasing you down the hallway. 

He crashed endearingly into your door as he pulled away his pants, when he caught sight of you with your hand between your thighs. He moved between them, pulling your hand away and lavishing your fingers with his tongue. You moaned at the sight, Nick’s eyes had changed from a bright yellow to a bubbling gold. He rested his weight next to you head while his free hand took hold of his member, slicking it with your juices. 

You moaned, hands grabbing each side of his head and pulling it to you as your tongues explored each others mouths. Without warning, Nick plunged inside of you, You called out his name as your walls stretched to accommodate his length. You tapped his shoulder as a signal to move, your mouth to enraptured kissing his face and jaw and neck. 

Nick set a rapid pace, hands now wandering around your body, kneading the meat of you hips, chest, ass. Words were tumbling out of his mouth too quickly for you to catch them, but you would hear your name every few moments. Nick pounded into you mercilessly, one hand dropping down to rub at your clit, “C’mon Y/N, c’mon. Cum with me.” 

You gasped into his mouth as you walls tightened, Nick stilled within you just moments later, head thrown back in ecstasy. You smiled as you both came down from your highs, “Now we’re both late.”

Nick grinned back at you, “Worth it.”


End file.
